


Fear

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel cant remain alone one night so he goes to Charlie and Vaggie
Kudos: 10





	Fear

Angel was currently hyperventilating in his bed not being able to sleep due to fear of Valentno. He has had this problem all night and it wasnt getting any better. 

He opened his eyes frustrated he couldnt get any sleep and on the verge of tears. 

He hated this. He was so scared he turned the light on and carefully scanned the room still hyperventilating thinking Valentino was in his room

Tears escaped his eyes. He had no idea what to do. He knew if he went to Vaggie and Charlie he might be laughed at. He could just hear the two now. 

Angel shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks. He was afraid of Valentino and wanted to keep his light on. 

He put his head in his hands. This was the worst. He wished Cherrie was here as she always knew what to do when he couldnt sleep. 

He checked how late it was in hell and found out it was very late. He needed comfort but didnt know how well Vaggie would take it. 

Waking them both up could go either way. Either Vaggie will rip him a new ass or comfort him. He was just so frustrating. 

He laid on his side and started to sob. At this rate he'd never be able to get some rest. He hated this so much. 

Angel let out deep sobs as he stayed their. He was still hyperventilating which wasnt good. He was clean from drugs so he couldnt take any which in the end would be a good thing but still he needed to calm down 

Angel cotemplated about going to Charlie and Vaggie. He knew that Vaggie was always annoyed with him so he guessed she would cruelly reject to helping him. 

He continued to sob as he felt lonely and afraid. He desperately needed help buy guessed he wouldnt get any. He could never seek help from Alastor as Alastor would most likely kill him and Husk would tell him to fuck off. 

Finally he couldnt take it anymore and went to Husks room. He knew what he was doing would backfire but he need somebody to talk to. With tears streaming down his cheeks he walked to his room. 

When he got their he knocked on his door. He really hoped Husk was in a helping mood. He wondered if Husk would be sympathetic at all

"Husk? I'm...I'm scared...i cant get to sleep" He sobbed. Husk woke up. 

"Fuck off" Husk said in a cruel carress manner. Angel wiped his face off which were filled with tears and went away from his room. 

His only option was now Charlie and Vaggie he hoped and prayed they would help him. He needed help. 

He quickly walked over to their room a blubbering crying mess and hesitated to knock fearing he will get the same reaction like he did from Husk 

He knew he would have to knock eventually so he did making sure one of them would hear. 

Suddenly he heard one of them get out of bed and open the door revealing it to be Vaggie. 

"Angel what are you doing up?" Vaggie asked a bit annoyed but soon saw his fearful expression and softened her own expression. 

"Angel what's wrong?" She asked sympathetically. Angel shook from fright. 

"I'm scared it's so dark and I feel like Valentino is going to...to...rape me..." Angel sobbed heavily. Vaggie's heart broke hearing that and it also enraged her as the thought of Angel being abused sickened her. Sure he bugged her from time to time but Vaggie cared about him alot and wouldnt let anyone touch him she immediately pulled him in and Hugged him Charlie worked up and asked Vaggie what was wrong

"He is scared that Val is going to hurt him Angel listen to me. Val is not here he is not here! You are perfectly safe here he cant get to you as you have me and Charlie. We wouldnt stand for that and I promise if he tried breaking in to assault you Charlie would literally kill him if he laid a finger on you. Do you understand?" Vaggie asked. 

"Do you guys promise?" Angel asked. 

"We promise Angel we will protect you no matter what" Charlie said softly. He hugged them both 

"Why dont you stay here for the night  
..it might help" Charlie whispered softly. Angel couldnt believe what he was hearing. 

"But...Vaggie hates men" Angel sobbed. Vaggie pulled him in for a hug

"Even if I hate men I dont hate you. I understand what you went through and I want to help you." Vaggie said and separated so that their was room between Charlie and Vaggie. 

"Here you can sleep with us if you need to" Charlie whispered lovingly as they made room for Angel. 

"You mean it? You really do?" Angel sobbed

"Of coarse we do. We want to help you and weve been trying to do just that but yi keep pushing us away hon" Charlie comforted. 

"I'm done with that...I want your guys help. Curing me of my problems will fix my fear" He sobbed. Vaggie rubbed his back comfortingly

"We will help you Angel now come on...stay here for the night" Vaggie whispered 

"Oh thank you thank you!" He sobbed and hugged them both. 

"No problem Angel" Vsggie comforted 

"Its no trouble at all Angel...were here to hell demons so..." Charlie said. They pulled the covers back and let him slip in between them in bed. 

Angel was so grateful to them but was still a bit afraid. Vaggie fixed this by singing a lullaby in spanish. This calmed down Angel immensely. He fell asleep in their arms and they fell asleep as well. 

Angel didnt wake up for the rest of the night as he had a very good sleep. He was very grateful to both of them and promised himself he would never mock Vaggie for her spanish or nation of origin ever again and both him and Vaggie got along alot more from that point on. 

Following the next day Vaggie scolded Husk for not showing any sympathy. From that point on Charlie and Vaggie let Angel sleep with them when he needed and it worked wonders. He also started to get serious about his redemption and began trying to cut down on his drug abuse and fighting with Charlie and Vaggie's help. Charlie and Vaggie were so glad they could help him. He was also freed from Valentinos contract for good and never visited him again due to a mission to kidnap Angel backfired on him as the hotel residents help Angel. Angel never had a problem sleeping again


End file.
